Back to the Start
by starrnobella
Summary: The person we hoped would never hurt us can turn out to be the ones that hurt us the most.


**A/N:** Here is my one and only addition to the Friends fandom most likely. I have always had a soft spot in my heart for Ross and Rachel, so I wanted to write something about them. However it took a really dark turn when I found a fan video on YouTube based off of ColdPlay's The Scientist that just broke my heart.

Every couple has their rough spots and this couple is no different.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this thought process. Everything else belongs to the minds of Marta Kauffman, and David Crane. The title of the song comes from lyrics of The Scientist by ColdPlay

This was written for the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge day 8 which was your long lost OTP.

Thank you to xxDustNight88 for the beta work of this story. You all should really check her out. She writes some amazing pieces.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

If you enjoy this story, please let me know what you think! I do hope you enjoy my short addition to the fandom.

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

The words of their fight kept playing over and over again in her mind as she stared out the window of the small apartment she shared with her best friend. Nothing about their relationship had ever been easy. In fact, they couldn't have been more different from one another, but they tried to make a relationship work anyways. It was almost as though the universe would bring them together just to pull them back apart again.

A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched the rain roll down the window. Rachel still couldn't wrap her mind around everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Going from just needing a little bit of space to realizing that she didn't need that space, only to find out that in those short few hours, he had thrown everything away with someone else.

But the part that really got to her was that he was trying to hide it from her. Did he really think that she was going to be able to stay oblivious to the fact that something didn't quite add up forever? Although, the more she thought about it, the more she realized nothing added up with them.

Even from the beginning, she pushed him away. She pushed him away in high school because he was her best friend's geeky older brother who had the creepy crush on her. The guy that she never wanted to be with romantically, but the guy that she wanted to be in her life as a friend.

Then she allowed herself to see him as more than a friend, but it was too late. He had moved on and wanted to be with someone else. So when she revealed her own feelings for him he had to make a list. That stupid, stupid list. She still couldn't believe that he had to make a list to help him to decide if he really wanted to be with her.

She thought he loved her. She thought that he was the one person in the world who never point out the flaws that she had in her life. The flaws that she would do anything to make disappear, but she knew she never could. That list was forcing her to come to terms with them all and he was the person that came up with them.

But she chose to be with him anyways, despite all of that. She wanted to see what they were capable of together because they were better together than they were apart. She chose to allow herself to love him and opened herself up to him in ways that she never imagined she would, only to have her heart shattered by him with a few simple words.

He had cheated on her. They were apart for less twelve hours and he had run into the arms of another woman. A woman that he had barely even known.

When she had heard him say those words to Gunther, she didn't want to believe them. She thought that he was lying just to make the situation seem worse than it really was. But when he turned around and their eyes met, she saw the truth and she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

He wasn't the same man that she had fallen in love with over the last few months of their relationship. He looked the same, but the feelings that she felt for him weren't the same. She couldn't even look at him after finding out the truth. Deep down, she wanted to go back in time and erase any trail of feelings that she had for him.

She wanted to go back to the start of everything and erase the memories she had of them together and start over. She wanted to protect her heart and stop herself from getting hurt by the one person she swore would have never hurt her.

Apparently, everything she had known from the start was wrong and now she'd have to live with that for the rest of her life.


End file.
